Rooftops
by Luna-Dara
Summary: AU: When all else fails, you may find yourself on top of a rooftop deciding what your next move is. Whether you jump, or move forward. A depressed Naruto gets sucked into going out with his friends and finds someone who may just be able to help him. A NaruHina Fic, other pairings may be included.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Do not own, (I think that's a bit obvious but just putting it out there.)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Standing on the Rooftops

P.O.V: Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto was standing on one of the rooftops for his campus. He leaned over the banister and looked down at the students running around. _Jump,_ his brain told him. He was feeling – needless to say – depressed as of lately. His father – who was a renowned surgeon – had died in a car crash about a month or so ago. He couldn't tell, the days just seemed to blend together. It was always his dream to work at a hospital like his father. But with him gone, he felt as if he had lost his ambition to do anything! It frustrated him that he couldn't pull himself out of this funk. So every day after class he finds himself on this exact rooftop debating if today would be the day.

His mother had taken it hard, but somehow she managed to bounce back. She worked extra at the hospital. Maybe to distract herself from reality. Naruto couldn't bring himself to go into the hospital just yet. It still hurt too much.

"I thought I might find you up here," a voice said. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was. It was a certain pink haired girl. Sakura Haruno.

"Hey," he said while still leaning over the banister.

"I know it's been rough but you have to pick yourself up and move forward."

"Easy for you to say. You moved on from me very easily," Naruto said.

"Come on, you can't keep using that. That was when we were in high school, like seven years ago. How old were we? Like fourteen?"

"Something like that."

"Anyway, Kiba wanted me to tell you – since you have been ignoring your phone – we are all going out to a club tonight. Why don't you come out with us?"

Naruto had seen the message and chose to ignore it. He had been debating whether it was worth going or not. Sakura was right – he had to move forward. He just didn't know how right now. He had closed himself off from his friends. Maybe this would be the first step back to sanity.

"Yeah I'll go," he said. Sakura was shocked. She was anticipating the usual 'no' from him.

"Alright then, the place we're going to tonight is called Waterfall. It seems kinda new. We're meeting at nine so don't be late," she said before leaving.

Naruto made a mental note of the time and place. _Not today,_ he thought as he left the roof.

* * *

He got there at nine and to his not surprise Sakura and the other girls she usually hangs out with were all late. Again, this is no surprise. Which is why the meeting place was a ramen shop so the people who did get there on time would eat beforehand. In the ramen shop already was Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, and Choji.

"Hey, look who decided to show up?" Kiba said with a wide grin.

"The dobe actually showed up," Sasuke said as he drank some of his drink.

"Yeah, yeah. Sakura told me you guys were hanging out, so I figured I should join you," Naruto said with a fake smile.

"I suppose all those other times weren't good for you?" Shikamaru asked.

"LET US REJOICE THAT HE IS WITH US NOW!" said an over-enthusiastic Lee.

"I'm guessing that the girls are late," Naruto said as he took a seat.

"Are they ever on time?" Sasuke asked.

"So troublesome, they go through all the trouble to set this up and they're always late."

It was about forty five minutes later when the girls actually showed up. Sakura came walking in – the obvious leader of the females – with Ino, Temari and Tenten.

"It's about damn time you girls showed up!" Kiba shouted.

"How many times do we have to tell you? Beauty takes time," Ino said.

"Ugh! Whatever, can we just hit the club already?"

* * *

Once in the club everyone kind of went off and did their own thing. Sakura had grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran off onto the dance floor. Lee had attracted the attention of a few women and was lost in the crowd. Kiba was flirting with some girls at the bar. Trying to get a number. Choji and – surprisingly – Ino were off to the side chatting and having a drink.

"They've been seeing each other for about three weeks or so," Shikamaru informs Naruto.

"Seems like things are going well," Naruto said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Listen, I don't usually say this but, if you need someone to talk to, I'm all ears. I know it's been rough for you and we hate seeing you like this."

"I think that's the most emotion I have ever heard in a sentence from you," Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Whatever," Shikamaru said with a smile. "Girls are troublesome things."

"Did Temari get to you?"

Shikamaru didn't say anything. Instead, he just looked away. Naruto busted out laughing. Just then, Temari came over.

"Hey! Why don't you two come onto the dance floor for a bit? It won't kill you, I promise."

And with that, they were forced onto the dance floor. Naruto was lost in the music. He let it take over his body. He quickly lost his sense of where he was. Just as quickly as it came it was lost. He had bumped into someone that caused them to fall. He quickly reacted and reached down to pull the person up.

What he did not anticipate was to be so close to the person after pulling them up. He did not anticipate the person to be a beautiful female. She had long dark hair, and her eyes reminded him of the moon. He felt a blush creeping on his face as he stared at her. He watched as a small blush came onto her face.

"You okay?!" he shouted over the music. She nods her head and gives him a smile. He wanted to talk to her. He was determined to at least talk to her for five minutes. "Can I get you a drink?!" he shouted again. He watches as she thinks. She nods her head. He grabs her hand and pulls her towards the bar. He couldn't explain his actions, all he knew was that he wanted to talk to her. He needed a normal conversation, with someone who didn't know that his father had passed. Someone who wouldn't have a look of pity on their face every time they looked at him.

"What do you want?" Naruto asks as he leaned closer to her ear.

"A beer is fine," she said. So he bought two beers. They took their drinks to a sitting area where they could actually hear each other.

"Sorry I bumped into you," he says with a sheepish smile.

"It's fine, I should have been watching where I was going."

"I'm Naruto."

"Hinata."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you everyone who is following this story and has written reviews! This one is a bit long. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Wait Until The Bombs Drop

P.O.V: Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto shielded his eyes from the sun that had snuck its way around the curtain. He rolled over and found his bed empty. He was pretty sure that he had brought someone home with him. _Maybe it was just a dream,_ he sighed and felt depressed again. _What if all of yesterday was a dream? What if I hadn't gone to the club with my friends? And what if I hadn't met that beautiful girl on the dance floor? What was her name? Hinata._

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his phone letting him know that he had a text message. He reached over to the night stand where his phone was. It was a message from Kiba:

**Hey how ru today? Didja get digits last nite from that grl?**

After he read this his brain began to process what had actually happened. He had gone to the club with his friends. While on the dance floor he bumped into a girl – Hinata – and had offered to buy her drink. They drank, and laughed and had fun. But she had to leave, but before she left…

Naruto quickly scrolled through his contacts to see if she was there. To his delight, she was.

His phone rang. He thought for a second that it was the girl, but when he checked he saw that it was his mom.

"Hey mom," he answered.

"Hey hun. I have a really big favor to ask you. Really big."

"What is it?"

"Could you come by the hospital to help me out with my car? I think it needs a jump or something."

"The hospital?" Naruto asked again even though he heard her the first time. His body tensed at the word.

"You don't have to come inside. I have the car in the parking lot. I was going to try to go somewhere on my lunch break but it just won't turn on."

"Yeah, sure mom. I'll be there."

"Oh thank you very much! I'll buy you some ramen!" she said just before she hung up. Naruto sighed. His moment of happiness was sucked away.

* * *

P.O.V: Hinata Hyuga

Hinata was running around the kitchen, fixing food and cleaning. She hated living with her father. Absolutely hated it. She wished she had the ability to dorm on the campus of the college but she didn't. But she knew that even if she had the opportunity to, she probably wouldn't take it. She would hate to leave her sister, Hanabi, behind to deal with her father. Her cousin Neji has offered for her to move in with him, but she didn't want to leave behind her sister. So she stayed and dealt with her father's crap.

After fixing everything she grabbed her bag and headed off to the campus. It was Saturday, but she worked on campus as well as at the night club. She was trying to get enough so she could get her own place and take her sister with her. Her sister was only fifteen. Hinata just hoped that she would survive up until her sister turned eighteen.

* * *

About half way through her shift at the school bookstore she got a text message. When she checked she saw it was from Naruto. _Naruto? Do I know a Naru-Oh! He was the guy that I met last night._

She didn't know if she should reply.

**Hey was wondering if you want to hang out 2night?**

She felt a blush creeping onto her face. _What should I do?! It wouldn't hurt to meet up with him right? He seems nice, I've seen him and his friends around so I know that they go to the college._

She found herself replying to him. She had to work at the bar again tonight so she could just meet him there.

* * *

P.O.V: Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto was nervous for reasons he could not explain. He was outside the club that they were meeting at. _Maybe this is a mistake, _he thought. But the more he thought about her the more he wanted to see her. Remembering their evening he couldn't help but smile. And it was like for a moment he forgot everything that bothered him. He took a deep breath and went in.

She had told him to meet her at the bar in the back of the club. He hadn't realized last night that there was more than one bar set up. He made his way through the crowd to it and took a seat at the bar. He checked his phone and saw that he was a bit early. He was nervous again. _What if she doesn't show up?_

"Can I get you a drink?" a woman's voice asked. When he looked up he saw her. She had a smile on her face and it caused him to chuckle and smile in return.

"You work here?"

"Yeah I do. But I don't get free drinks so I thank you again for the drink last night."

"You're welcome."

"You're early, and I'm still working so, what would you like to drink?"

"Get me two beers please," he said still smiling.

"Sure thing," she said with a smile and left to go get the drinks. When she came back she was no longer behind the counter. He gave her a questioning look.

"Shift is over," she says while handing him the beer. She took a seat next to him. Now that she was with him he wasn't too sure what he should be talking about.

"How long have you worked here?"

"About a year."

"I thought this place was new,"

"New management. The last one retired so his son took over and changed it up. How long have you been going to Konoha U?" she asked him.

"Wha-at? I never told you I went there!"

"I've seen you and your friends around campus," she said trying to control her laughter at his expression.

"Three years," he finally said. "You?"

"Same."

"Are you serious? I have never seen you around. Are you sure you actually go there and that you're not just playing with me?" he asked. She laughed again. He liked her laugh and he found himself smiling again.

"Yes I'm sure I go there. I also work in the campus bookstore. I'm usually –" she stopped midsentence. Naruto was worried.

"You okay there?" he asked. He saw her quickly pat her pants pockets. She pulled out her phone. She said excuse me and then went off to take the call. When she came back she looked different.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"I'm really sorry but an emergency came up and I have to go."

"Do you have a car?"

"No."

"I can give you a lift to wherever you have to go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Where do you have to go?"

"The hospital," she said with a sad expression. This word – again – made Naruto's body go stiff. _Of all the places in the city for her to have to rush off to, it just had to be the hospital. _"If it's too much trouble I can just take the bus. But I really do have to go." Her words interrupted Naruto's thoughts. When he looked back at her he saw how important this was to her.

"I'll take you," he said trying to maintain his composure.

* * *

The car ride was silent. Naruto thought he would be able to keep from becoming depressed but he couldn't. The closer they got to the hospital the more the memories flooded back. He heard a phone ringing. He glanced over to Hinata. She had it to her ear already.

"I'm on my way now. I should be there soon…No, don't call my father. It's better if he is not contacted…Thank you," she said then hung up.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

"My sister…she…she got hurt really bad and is now at the hospital."

"How come they're not contacting your father?" he asked. His curiosity getting the best of him.

"He…he's not the best option in cases like this."

Naruto noticed the struggle she had with talking about it. He pulled up to the curb and parked the car.

"Thank you," she said.

"I'll walk you in," he said just before she left the car. _What am I doing?! _He asked himself. "Hospitals tend to give you a roundabout."

"Thank you again," she said and then got out. _Shit! What the hell am I doing? I've been avoiding this place for so long, and now I'm going in with some girl that I just met._

The antiseptic air greeted him. They made their way to the front desk where a lady had greeted them. She did a double take when she recognized Naruto.

"We're here to see her sister," he told the receptionist. She looked towards Hinata.

"Hinata?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Right. She's in 305B."

"Thank you," Naruto said and then pulled her towards the elevator. _Seriously! What am I doing?!_

"Don't I have to fill out paperwork?" Hinata asked once in the elevator.

"If you start now you'll never see your sister. I can tell that she's very important to you."

"She is. She's all I have left really."

Naruto noticed the way she said that. He guessed that she did not have a very good relationship with her father. He decided not to mention it. Once they were on the third floor he walked her to the room.

"Naruto?" he heard someone ask. It was his mother that was standing just outside of the room where Hinata's sister was supposed to be.

"Hinata, this is my mom. Mom, this is Hinata."

"It's nice to meet you. Your sister has been waiting." His mom opened the door and Hinata rushed in. Then she closed it to give them some privacy. She then directed her attention onto her son.

"I just met her last night," he said as he felt a blush blooming.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry again, the story name and chapter titles are taken from a song called Rooftops by Lostprophets. The song itself is just serving as inspiration. Particularly one part of it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Luna here, sorry for the long overdue update. This thing called school that has consumed a good portion of my time but hopefully I will be able to post more soon! Thank you to those who wrote lovely reviews and are following this story! You are amazing!**

**R&R! and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: This Is All We've Got Now

P.O.V: Naruto Uzumaki

_What the hell am I doing?_ Naruto sat in the hallway. His mom had told him that they would talk later and she rushed off to do work. He found himself sitting in the hallway waiting. _I'm pretty sure she can make her way home from here…she wouldn't mind if I left right?_ But every time he told himself that he was going to just leave her his body would not move from the spot.

* * *

P.O.V: Hinata Hyuga

"What happened Hanabi?"

"Father got angry that you weren't home yet. So he…" and Hanabi's sentence came to a stop. Hinata felt horrible, she felt responsible for what happened.

"I'm so sorry Hanabi. I'm trying to work hard so I can afford to take care of you," Hinata said as she started crying.

"It's okay Hina. I mean, I'm fine. And Kono said he would come by and keep me company. And so long as I'm here you can work more," Hanabi said trying to cheer her sister up. Hinata stared at her and felt more determined. But she didn't think at this rate they would last three years. She may have to call Neji for help.

"I'll take care of you Hana," Hinata said while squeezing her sister's hand.

* * *

P.O.V: Naruto Uzumaki

While sitting in the hallway he heard someone running towards his direction. When he glanced up he noticed it was Konohamaru Sarutobi. A kid who was the grandson of some friends of the family. He was fifteen years old and was like a little brother to Naruto. Needless to say he brightened up a little at the sight of him but then questioned as to his reason for being here. Once the kid saw Naruto he slowed down so he stopped in front of him.

"Naruto…what are you doing here?"

"I was with a friend and she had to come to the hospital. So I offered to drive her here. What are you doing here?"

"My girlfriend called me and said that she was at the hospital," Konohamaru said as he clenched his fist and looked at the ground.

"Why are you so angry? I mean, it's not your fault that she's here," Naruto said trying to calm the kid down.

"I know who did this to her though. But I can't do anything about it. It was her damn father. Every time something bad happens in that house she tells me not to worry about it. But how can I not?" he said as hot tears ran down his face. Naruto got up and pulled Konohamaru towards the bathroom.

"Clean yourself up. The last thing you want her to see is that you're crying. She needs you to be strong for her," Naruto said as he gestured towards the sink. The kid did as told and calmed down.

"So you're seeing someone?" Konohamaru asked trying to lighten up the mood. Naruto smirked.

"I don't know if it's officially seeing someone. I just met her last night."

"Betcha she's not as beautiful as my girl," he boasted.

"When did you start dating anyway?

"About two years ago."

"How did I not know about this?"

"I guess college has kept you too busy," he said with a laugh at the end.

"I guess so. What room is she in?" Naruto asked as they left the bathroom.

"305B."

Naruto froze.

"Everything okay Naruto?" Konohamaru asked.

"The girl I'm with…she's here because her sister is here at the hospital. In 305B."

The two of them knocked on the door and Hinata opened it.

* * *

P.O.V: Hinata Hyuga

She smiled at the young boy that stood there. She knew about Konohamaru and had seen his picture. But this would be the first time that she has met the person that makes her little sister happy despite the circumstances. She knew that he wanted to be able to protect Hanabi but respected their decision to not tell anyone.

"It's really nice to meet you. Take good care of her," Hinata said as Konohamaru entered the room. She then left. Naruto was still standing there. She hadn't expected him to stay.

"Do you need a ride home?" he asked. She looked at her watch and knew that if her father caught her coming home this late that she may be back at this hospital. Especially if he sees a car. But then she would have to deal with the consequences tomorrow. She bit her lip as she thought hard about it.

"No, it's fine. I'll just walk home. Thank you for giving me a ride here," she said as she turned and made her way to the elevator. Naruto followed her in.

"It's really late, I insist that I drive you," he said.

"Really, its fine," she said as she got off the elevator and picked up speed to leave. _Why is he being so insistent?!_

Outside he caught up to her and grabbed her arm. She winced in pain because that was where an old bruise was still healing. He quickly started examining it.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He continued this to her other arm.

"Why are you putting up with him?"

"What?"

"Your father. Why do you put up with him?"

"Because if I'm not there my sister would get hurt."

"So you would rather be beat by him?" he asked. He was getting angry and so was she.

"Not everyone's life is perfect. You have a mother that loves you and cares about you. You have family, friends. And yet you ignore them all. Do you honestly think your father would want you to act this way?" she asked. She knew it was a low blow but did he really not understand? His face looked pained. "My mother died when I was younger. My sister was just a baby. My mother wouldn't want anything to happen to her so I do my best to try to take care of her, even if it means I get hurt in the process. I work hard so I can save enough money to try to get my own place and take my sister with me."

There was silence. She took this as a moment to compose herself.

"She is all I have as far as family goes really. I could never forgive myself if I let her down, if I let my mom down. Have you ever thought about the fact that you're letting your father down by acting the way you do? Have you ever thought of how it makes your mom feel, knowing that there's a chance she could lose her son after losing her husband?"

Naruto looked down at the ground. Clenching and unclenching his hands.

"I find that the best way to move on is to take a step moving forward. Even if it's small steps," Hinata said before she turned to leave.

* * *

P.O.V: Naruto Uzumaki

_Shit!_

He looked up to see her walk away but couldn't bring himself to follow. She was right. He turned to look at the hospital and then glanced at his car. He took a deep breath then took a step forward.


End file.
